Flux buddies?
by Yogscast shipper
Summary: Kim and duncan are trying to find a cure to the flux. what will happen? rated m for yogscast
1. the fight

_**so here you guys are. a lalnasounds fan fic. i am going to be adding on to in more alittle later.**_ **Nano's P.O.V.**

"Duncan?" "yes kim?" "well, we don't seem to be finding a cure for the flux in thaumcraft . I'm starting to feel like we are just, well sort of ignoring it and I think we should focus on that more." "kim, you know that I have always been trying my hardest to defeat the flux. And we will defeat this. I promise." "well it just feels like you didn't evan care about the flux until you got infected. And sometines I feel like you don't evan care about it! You just wanna do your stupid science and sometimes don't evan notice me! What is wrong with you duncan!" I was screaming at him by this point. I stomped off "kim!" I needed to think I needed to get away.

I needed to go to hanna and nielsy's place.

**Lalna's P.O.V.**

"Kim!" I tried to fly after her but I forgot to charge my jet pack the night before. I wonder where she is going? I wanted to find her so bad, I know she was angry, but if she is alone then the flux will take over her. I don't think I have that much flux so I think i'm fine but, i'm really worried about her. I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her. I just can't.

I talked to lewis and simon, they don't know where she is. Neither does sjin. I'm begening to lose hope. I just hope she hasn't hurt herself.i couldn't live with myself if she was hert.

**Nano's P.O.V.**

I hope hanna understands that I needed some time to figure myself out. I-I don't know what I need to figure out but I just know I have too.

_**so please r&r, tell me if you like this or not.**_


	2. recovering

_**hey guys, here is the second chapter of flux buddies? it is a REALLY long chapter so i hope you enjoy.**_ Duncan's P.O.V.

I charged up my jetpack, I remember when we got the rainbow trail for our jetpacks. She kept singing nyan cat. She is hylairius, I need to go look for her, what would I do if I can't find her? I can't think like that I just need to find her. hmm I wonder where she went, I guess i'll just look in random direction, I guess toward magic police. That will be a good place to start.

Kim's P.O.V.

"kim? What are you doing here?" "i had a fight with duncan, do you mind if I stay here for a while?" tears where streaming down my face "of course come in." she lead me up the stairs and we sat on her bean bags. "what did you guys fight about?" " well we fought about how duncan didn't even care about the flux until he got infected. And how sometimes he doesn't even notice me. What do I do hanna?" "you are always welcome here. You need some time to heal, and to think. Just let me know if you need anything." "thank you hanna, by the way, where is nilsey?" "oh he went out looking for cats, like he needs any more." we laughed, talking about life and about men. It was nice.

"ok i'm going to go to bed, you should too, you seemed to have a tiring day." "ok, good night hanna!" I didn't sleep very well, but I did sleep. I woke up and looked up window, what is that? It looks like something rainbow, it didn't rain last night hmm. Oh my notch, its duncan. Ok what do I do? Ok I write a note for hanna and climb out the window. I can't face him, not yet

**Hanna's P.O.V.**

I hear a knock on the door, hmm I guess it might be nilsey forgetting his key. I open the door and to my surprise I see duncan. "hey hanna, have you seen kim, she ran off and i'm really worried about her." "exuse my for a moment duncan." I look upstairs, there was a note and the window was open. Oh kim. The note read

_Hanna_

_I am sorry for leaving on such short notice, but I can't face duncan yet. I'm not ready. You are probly upstairs searching for me since duncan is at the door. I am sorry but mother is calling me._

_-k_

oh no, the flux is trying to over her. I need to tell duncan. I ran downstairs and explained everything to duncan and pointed him in the direction the window faced. I just hope she is ok.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Run. Just run. Thats all I need to do. She is calling, mother why do you do this to me? ow! What was that. Oh I triped over a branch. ow. Oh no I think I twisted my ancle. I prop myself up on the tree trunk. Mother what do I do? I crawl and crawl. Sticks and leaves get stuck in my hair, I get bruises, but I don't care. I sit with my back against stone. Mother is still calling, and calling.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"Kim!" I call I hear "i should go back to panda labs. No you don't need anybody you just need me. No I miss duncan. But he doesn't care about you he just wants to experiment. But I need him. You don't need anybody. You are not the boss of me!" she was arguing with mother. "KIM!there you are!" "duncan?" she backed up "it's ok kim i'm here to help, stay calm, everything is fine." I sit next to her. "whats wrong with your leg?" "i-i-i-i twisted it, I can't walk." oh no thats not good but i'm just glad that she is alive "do you want to go back home?" "yes" "good because I would have taken you anyway." she laughed. I love her laugh. I thought I would never hear it again.

I picked her up bridal style and walked over to hanna and nilsey's place. I sat her down on the bench and knocked on the door. Hanna answered she looked worried "i found her, she has a twisted ankle, but other whise she is fine." "ok good, I was worried about." "yeah, i'm going to go home and clean her up, I just wanted to let you know." "ok bye! see you around" I need to fix up her ankle. I walked over to her. She has a bird siting on her fingers. "look duncan! Its a blue bird. Hi little fella." she set the bird down on the bench. "lets go back home kim, we need to get you cleaned up." she sighed "ok duncan, if we have to." so I pick her up again and fly back home

Kim's P.O.V.

He set me down on the couch. "stay here i'll go get some healing potions." he cam back with bottles of pick liqid. "ok so drink this one" he handed me the britest " and I will pour this over your ankle, now i'm not sure if this will sting or not so yeah." he poured the pink stuff over my ankle. It burned like hell "ow! That burns." "sorry, drink this. It will help." I drank it, it didn't taste horible. "now lets get that junk out of your hair." "if I have too, jerk." he smiled. Once he got my hair sorted out he picked me up and put me in my bed " in order for the medicen to work you need to sleep, and you need it" "thank you duncan" "of course, my little flux buddy." we both smiled. We will fight this. We will get rid of the flux, toghether.

_**so there you guys are i hope you like it! i will be continuing this soon. please r&r and all that jazz. cat! =^.^=**_


End file.
